Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a human-computer interface and more specifically to techniques for simulating dynamic interactions on an augmented reality device.
Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics technology has come a long way since video games were first developed. Relatively inexpensive 3D graphics engines now provide nearly photo-realistic interactive game play on hand-held video game, home video game and personal computer hardware platforms costing only a few hundred dollars. These video game systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or, in the case of a hand-held video game platform, an integrated controller. A user or player uses the controller to send commands or other instructions to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation being played. For example, the controller may be provided with a manipulator (e.g., a joystick) and buttons operated by the user.
Many hand-held gaming devices include some form of camera device which may be used to capture an image or a series of images of a physical, real-world scene. The captured images can then be displayed, for instance, on a display of the hand-held gaming device. In augmented reality devices, these captured images can be modified to include additional content, such as virtual objects. However, when the physical objects being photographed move over a series of frames, these physical objects may appear to interact unrealistically (or not at all) with the inserted virtual objects. Likewise, when the virtual objects move within the displayed scene, the virtual objects may not interact in an ideal fashion with the physical objects shown in the scene.